I've Lost Everyone But You
by SimplyKickinIt
Summary: So I kind of explained the story inside...


Hey guys. I wanted to do a crossover with Kickin' It and Lab Rats. I'm working on two stories right now (if y'all didn't know). I just want to talk a little bit then you guys can start reading the story. So if I don't update fast, that's probably because I'll be working on my other story and I also have school :(

I want y'all to know a little bit about the story before you guys start reading it cause it might be a little bit confusing. So there is going to be some Kick and Brase or a lot of Kick and Brase. I don't know yet. Oh and in this story the Lab Rats live in Seaford and Bree, Chase, and Adam aren't related, they're just bionic friends who live together, and with the Kickin It stuff, Milton and Kim are siblings. Alsooooo Bree and Chase aren't going out, but they they do all the girlfriend/boyfriend stuff and Jack and Kim are going out.

I won't be writing a lot for this chapter cause I got to get ready for something and I'll post the next chapter in a few days because there's some stupid family stuff that I have to deal with. Ok now lets start the story (FINALLY lol)

(KICKIN IT)Kim's POV (In The Dojo)

I'm pacing back and forth right now. I'm so worried. Milton, Jerry, and Rudy have disappeared and are no where to be seen.

Jack: Kim they're probably fine, they have Rudy with them, don't worry.

Me: WHAT IF THEY DON'T HAVE RUDY WITH THEM?! WHAT IF THEY'RE ALL IN DIFFERENT PLACES?! WHAT IF THEY DON'T COME BACK?!

Jack: Kim you're being stupid. They're all strong and brave and I know they're okay.

Me: MY BROTHER, MY BEST FRIEND, AND OUR SENSEI ARE LOST AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Jack: When did Jerry become your best friend? I thought I was your best friend.

Me: JACK WE HAVE TO GO FIND THEM! COME WITH ME!

I grab Jack's arm and walk out of the dojo. I see people running and going inside the stores and stuff. What the heck is going on? These Seaford people usually stay outside of the stores. I look up and see that it's about to start raining. But Seaford people love rain! I just ignore the people and keep on looking for Rudy, Milton, and Jerry. Jack grabs my arm for some odd reason, but I don't move. I look up one more time and see that lighting is about to strike. I'm about to run, but I'm too late. The lighting hit Jack and I...

Still Kim' POV (Troplandia Island)

I wake up under an oak tree on grass wondering where I am. I stand up and see Jack on top of the tree like a monkey. Well, that's mah boyfriend.

Me: What are you doing up there? Get down Jack!

Jack: *Jumps down*. I was waiting for you to wake up and I got bored, so I climbed the tree.

Me: Okayyyy. Where exactly are we?

Jack: I don't know, but I looks like some kind of island and it looks like it's about to snow, so let's look for a cave or something.

Me: We're away from home and we have no idea where we are! Well this day just keeps on getting better and better. (She's being sarcastic.)

Jack: Let's go.

We start walking and I stop cause I see a bunch puppies on the grass. I run to the puppies and pick one up. It's so cute OMG.

Me: I'm taking one of the cute ass doggies. You know that, right?

Jack: Whatever. Just hurry up and pick one. We got to find shelter.

Me: I'm picking the brown one. Wait no! The black one is cute. Actually... I think I like the golden one, but the vintage one is also pretty.

Jack: JUST PICK ALREADY!

Me: I can't choose. They're all so cute.

Jack: Here. *Picks up one of the puppies and hands it to Kim* Get this one. The adorable blondish brownish one. She reminds me of you.

Me: Aw. You're so sweet.

Jack: Yea, yea. Let's go now.

Me: I'm going to name this cutie Kimmy because you said she reminds me of me.

Jack: Kim! I think I see a cave. Come on.

We turn right and I follow Jack into the cave. 'Looks like we have found a place to stay.' I think.

Stranger Girl: Ummmm, who are you guys?

Jack: I'm Jack and this is Kim. Long story short, our friends have disappeared and we went to look for them and lighting stroke us. We woke up on this island and that's pretty much it.

Stranger Boy: I'm so sorry. Well, this girl right here *Points to the girl* is Bree and I'm Chase. Long story short-

Bree: I got this Chase. Long story short, we were fighting in the lab and I hit him in the stomach and he stomped on my feet. Then our bionics came together and zapped both of us and we woke up here.

Chase: BREE! YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT OUR BIONICS! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Jack: Yea right. Bionics? Hahaha. Funny joke.

Bree: Chase, they're not going to tell anyone and no we're not joking. I'll prove it to you if you promise you guys won't tell anyone about it.

Jack/Me: We promise.

Bree: Ok. Here we go.

So I just saw I girl super speed out of the cave, around the whole entire island, and back. Yes, I Kim Crawford just saw that.

Me: Woah. THAT WAS AWESOME. What else can you do?

Bree: I can manipulate anyone's voice, but I'll probably show it to you guys later.

Jack: What can you do Chase?

Chase: I have a forcefield, I can take over anyone's body, I can locate anything, I'm the smartest human being on earth, and a lot more.

Jack: Pretty cool. So can we stay here?

Bree: Sure. We would love some company. We're always so bored.

Chase: Jack and I will go look for some wood to make fire.

Bree/Me: Okay. Whatever.

I can see that Jack doesn't want to go and wants me to get him our of this, but I give him a 'Pwease for me?' face and he goes.

**Ok so I'm going to stop here. I know it's probably like the worst place ever to stop, but oh well. I'm so sorry guys, but I have a lot of stuff to do and I'm going to be busy this week, so I hope y'all understand and I hope you guys liked the story. I didn't really have anything to write so pleas PM me or tell me some ideas in the review section and I know this is a really really bad story, so that's why I'm asking nicely to PM me some ideas :) Also please review. You don't have to review but it would be nice. Thanks for taking your time and reading the first chapter of this story, xo - SimplyKickinIt**


End file.
